


Love Will Find A Way

by zouislovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Sad Louis, Smut, Top Zayn, True Love, Zouis Week, playboy Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouislovers/pseuds/zouislovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most pathetic part of it all was that he wasn't feeling humiliated or fooled or even sad. Betrayal was all he felt. “At that moment I found I couldn’t contain these over whelming tears of mine and so I let them finally fall. The thought of your betrayal never crossed my mind until I was too foolish to see what was happening in front of me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's @liloloveaffair & @iziamprincess on Tumblr. It's our very first fan fiction so if there's something wrong or you don't like anything, please let us know we'll try to fix it. And if you like it please comment below. :D Thanks!

**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY**

**Chapter 1**

 

Zayn was running after him, leaving his footprints on the wet sand of the beach, it was the evening time, there was only an hour left before sun would be setting on the horizon, no one was around, they were the only one there because Zayn make sure to reserve a private beach for their _‘Beach Date’_ cause he didn’t want anyone to disturb them or ruin their perfect date.

 

Which precisely wasn’t a date because for Louis it was a _‘Hangout’_ and they were _‘Just Friend’_ , he had no idea, that for Zayn, it was much more than that, that he was completely drowning into his fun loving personality, those full of life giggles and his touchable curvy body, but most of all his incredible deep blue eyes.

 

But if you ask Zayn, he’d be probably clueless himself of how’s that happened because _Zayn Malik doesn't date_. He had never felt anything for anyone, never been into a relationship, he didn’t need one, anything he was ever interested in was a good fuck, and someday if he’s lucky he’d get 3 or maybe sometimes 4 nice fucks a day because whenever and wherever he sees a nice ass he takes it, sometimes in the back ally of some hotel with a cute waiter, with some random, handsome guy, in the trial room while trying out new cloths, in a bathroom stall with some hot guy from the dance floor or in some corner of his big ass mansion  with a beautiful chick from his dads business party. People call him a player boy but Zayn calls it a healthy sex life.

 

Sex was everything Zayn ever wanted from anyone he was ever with, he never wanted a relationship mostly because he was too coward to be in a committed relationship, too coward to fall in love and get hurt after because Zayn wasn’t stupid, he knew that Love and relations would never work, at least not in his life, not in his world, if they worked, his parents wouldn’t have get divorced, his dad wouldn’t have turn into the rudest person in the world and bailed on his own kids and his own wife for another woman, his mum won’t be living on her own and cry every single night in her bed room and Zayn won’t have to live with his dad for one week and then with his mom for the other to be with both of ‘em. So yeah, Love, relations, they’re nothing but a mess and Zayn don’t want that mess in his life.

 

For Zayn it was a big ' _FUCK_ NO!!!!! He didn’t want to fall in love just because he didn’t want to get hurt. Most likely he was scared to get hurt, he didn’t want to cry himself to sleep every single night in his room, just like his mom, so he decided to not fall for some douche.  

 

But, little did Zayn know, Love isn’t a choice! It’s a fate and no matter how hard you try to deny, it embraces you, no matter how far you run away, it will find its way to you and no matter where you hide it’ll bring to you the one, made only for you.

 

And it happened!! Love found him and brings him someone, someone who was made for Zayn and only Zayn!

 

Louis William Tomlinson.

 

It’s been 3 minutes and 45 seconds since Zayn was running after him, completely out of breath, the figure running before Zayn would turn his head around time to time to make sure Zayn was still chasing him, his petite figure rather much faster than Zayn, he was a Soccer player after all, fast running was kind of a necessity in his field, Zayn on the other hand never ran that much in his whole life, never took part in any kind of game while in the school, never go for a morning run, not because every morning he has too much hang over to even walk straight or because he always have a company with him from the last night but it’s in fact because Zayn knew very well that he’s fit enough to draw a lot more attention than necessary when he walks into the room.

 

Eventually Zayn gave up and halt into his tracks, however, the figure was still running and giggling but this time when he turn his head to see Zayn, he was far behind, bend over and probably inspecting something into the sand, he frowned with a bit confusion before he turn around and run back to where Zayn was standing but when he reach him he noticed that Zayn wasn’t inspecting anything, he just got tired and was breathing heavily.

 

“What’s the matter?” Louis asked, barely out of breath himself.

 

“I can’t……woofhh” Zayn panted.

 

He straighten up and put his hands on his hips still gasping, Zayn isn’t going to run again! Damn he couldn’t breathe and Zayn isn’t going to run again! Jesus, his back is hurting and Zayn definitely isn’t going to run again!!!!!

 

After a few moments when his heart started beating at normal rate, he realized that Louis was quiet which precisely wasn’t normal so he carefully lift his eyes from where he was looking at the ground to look at Louis’ face, he just wanted to make sure that Louis wasn’t angry or unhappy with him but when he looked at Louis what he saw wasn’t an anger and it certainly wasn’t unhappy expression.

 

He was smiling but that smile wasn’t normal either, it was a mysterious kind of smile, Zayn frowned a little, he was confused, Louis was the most spontaneous person Zayn had ever get a chance to meet, he always do unexpected things, it was in vain to estimate what was he planning to do anyway, he knew he couldn’t guess what was going on in Louis’ mind, however, for a moment, he thought that he saw a glimpse of something mischievous building in those ocean blue eyes, but before he could understand, Louis launched himself on Zayn, took Zayn by surprise and the next moment they were both on the ground.

 

 Zayn’s carefully chosen outfit (for their date) was completely ruined now but he couldn’t care less because he was happy, happier than he’s been in a while, they were now wrestling on the beach, struggling for the dominance and were chuckling in the process.

 

Zayn was more than happy to have Louis like this, He was laying on Zayn and rubbing himself on his body, but it was nothing like that! Zayn realized it a bit later, he wasn’t rubbing himself on Zayn, he wanted to dominate Zayn, and he was struggling for that purpose, but Zayn won’t let that happen cause he clearly is _‘THE ALPHA’_ in this relationship, only it wasn’t a relationship. Little did Zayn knew?

 

Their similar pairs of skinny jeans were soaking whenever a drifting wave came far enough to touch their bodies, they rolled over to get away from the reach of the waves.

 

Zayn knew very well that if he played fairly he’d definitely gonna lose cause Louis was a bit healthier than Zayn, so he played his dirty old trick knowing well enough that Louis won’t last for long, he locked his eyes with Louis’ and smirked proudly then wrapped his legs tightly around louis ass and started thrusting, with slow moves rubbing their crotches together, his Chocolate brown eyes never leaving Louis’ blue ones, he notice Louis’ expression changes, his giggles died suddenly.

 

He was still thrusting, his face possessing the best seductive smile he was so expert in, Zayn himself was fully hard in his trousers as well as Louis, Zayn could feel his hard on through the denim, his body was tense, he wasn’t struggling anymore and was absolutely still, but he didn’t move or try to get away, it only boost Zayn’s courage, he took advantage of the moment and with one swift moment he pushed Louis on the ground and the next moment his skinny frame easily took control over Louis curvy one, he was practically laying over Louis, their bodies were attached from chest to the legs, He held Louis down and pinned his hands over his head lightly, they were silent, no one was saying anything, just keep staring dumbly at each other.

 

Zayn’s heart was beating so fast like he’s been running into the marathon, it was so loud, he could literally hear the sound, he was wondering if Louis can hear it too? He wanted to kiss Louis so badly but he couldn’t decide if it was a good idea, there were so many things going on in his head, his body was playing tricks on him, he could feel his inside twisting and knotting, it was like so many butterflies were dancing in his stomach making something clench hotly inside of him, he was chewing his lips nervously while staring at his lips when suddenly Louis lift his head and brush his lips to Zayn’s, just a simple touch of the lips was so thrilling like there were 1000 volts of electricity running in his body, but it didn’t last more than a few seconds.

 

Louis gets back and Zayn noticed that his face had turned into the deepest shade of pink, his body gets even more tense if possible, he looked at Zayn sheepishly and that’s when Zayn realized that there were tears forming in those certain blue eyes, he was so embarrassed that he wasn’t even looking Zayn in the eye, he turned his head to the side and started wiggling to get free from his hold, but instead, Zayn held his hands even more tightly and this time it was Zayn who lower his head to initiate the kiss, at that exact moment Louis turned his head away to the side, Zayn smirked and put his lips on Louis neck, his skin was so smooth and warm under his lips, and it smelled so good, He inhaled deeply before kissing along the length of his neck tenderly, when he reached to bottom he bit lightly on the joint spot between his shoulder and neck, earning a low moan from Louis in return.

 

Louis straighten his head slowly to look Zayn in the eyes, Zayn took the opportunity and captured his trembling bottom lip with his teeth and pulled it hard enough to make him whimper before kissing it lightly, it was delicate, just as Zayn had imagined in his dreams. He smiled into the kiss a little when he felt Louis’ body melting in his arms.

 

At first, the kiss was chaste, just Zayn’s lips on Louis’, simple as that, slowly moving, getting familiar, but it was a matter of seconds before the kiss gets heated and shortly after, they were kissing each other like their life depends on it.

 

Zayn gotta admit, Louis was the best kisser in the whole damn world, Zayn has kissed countless people but none of them was as half of a good kisser as Louis was, it was feeling like Louis was sucking the life out of him through the kiss, Zayn tap at Louis lips with his tongue asking silently to let him in and Louis obeyed, he opened his mouth and Zayn slipped his tongue into the welcoming heat of Louis’ mouth.

 

Their hands were travelling over each other’s bodies trying to get as much as they can get, as well as their tongues were exploring each and every corner of others mouth, Zayn was achingly hard into his pants just as Louis but Zayn didn’t push his luck much further and leave that for some other time, they just make out for good half hour until their jaws started aching and their lungs screaming for air.

 

After their make out session they just lay on the cold sand of the beach, side by side, holding hands, listening to the soothing sound of the tides and the air swirling onto the waters, Zayn was into the clouds, his inside was bursting with pleasure and he was keep grinning like an idiot, his lips were still tingling from the recent make out session, he was unconsciously rubbing his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand while blankly staring at the cloudless sky when he felt a tug on his arm, he looked curiously at Louis who was standing on his feet and his right hand was extend for Zayn to take.

 

Zayn took his hand to stand up and then wiggle his eyebrow questioningly, Louis just smiled shyly in response and come closer to stand right in front of him, Zayn watched with interest when he reached his hands and put ‘em around Zayn’s neck, Zayn instinctively put his hands on his hips.

 

“Let’s take a walk” Louis whispered and his hot breath hit Zayn’s jaw, because Louis was slightly shorter than him.

 

Zayn felt something heavy on his feet, he tried to look on his feet but he couldn’t, because Louis’ body was practically attached to his own, not like Zayn was complaining. Louis put his other foot on Zayn’s and that’s when he realized that Louis was standing on his feet because they were of the same height now.

 

“Come on, let’s walk.” Louis whispered yet again, his breath ghosting over Zayn’s lips.

 

They were so close, their lips were just inches away from each other, and Zayn’s heart started running wild, hishead spinning at how good it felt to be with him like this, Zayn was never sad, but it was feeling like for the first time in forever, he was happy for real, so happy that he thought he might gonna explode.

 

He hugged Louis from the waist, somewhat protectively and Louis put his head on Zayn’s shoulder, his lips touching Zayn’s neck and at that instant Zayn felt complete somehow, he wanted to live in that moment forever.

 

Zayn lift his foot to walk, it was heavier than he thought but the weight felt nice so he took another step, then another, Louis lift his head from where he was placing it on Zayn’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes with something Zayn couldn’t understand and the next moment they were kissing plus walking together on the beach, it didn’t last long cause Zayn tripped on something and they both fell on the ground.

 

They looked at each other’s face before bursting into laughter, they were in the position where Zayn was laying on the ground, his hands still on Louis waist while Louis left hand was under Zayn’s arm and the right one on his heart, and they were looking so pleased with themselv-

 

“Mr. Malik?”…..“Mr. Malik?!” Zayn’s psychiatrist Dr. Andrea Wilson’s kind voice bring him back to reality.

 

“Huh?” He looked around questioningly.

 

“Mr. Malik, you’re with us?” Dr. Wilson asked in a same kind voice.

 

Zayn just sighed and nodded his head slowly without saying a single word.

 

“Good!” She said with a nod and a polite smile.

 

It was Friday, which means that it was the day when Zayn has to attend a _‘Group Therapy Session’_ consist of 12 other people Zayn don’t even know the names of, even though every week they’ll introduce themselves before they start telling their stories, but no use, he somehow manage to forget everyone’s name, not to mention the experiences they share, maybe because he didn’t pay any attention to anything they say.

 

He didn’t want to join this _‘Group Therapy Session’_ in the first place! He just don’t get it why, why everyone think he needs one? Why his mum and his friends keep forcing him to join the freakin’ therapy session? Zayn isn’t crazy!

 

A flashback from the last month flares through his mind, when his mom started the same annoying topic while they were having the dinner in her house.

 

“Zayn, honey, you remember Liam mentioned that therapy?” Trisha started, her voice so weak.

 

“Mom please, not again!” Zayn glared at her, irritation clearly seen on his face.

 

“Honey, just once, its no-”

 

“Mom Please!!!!!” Zayn said in a bit heated tone and regretted it immediately, when he saw tears forming in his mom’s sad eyes.

 

He took off his pair of glasses and put ‘em in front of him on the dining tables, then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily before looking at her face again from where he was sitting opposite from her.

 

“I’m sorry mom!” He said calmly. “I’m sorry that I talk to you this way, but you know I don’t like this topic, I don’t want a therapy! I don’t need one!! I’m fine the way I am, I’m not crazy!!!!! He said harshly in the end.

 

His mom looked at him with disbelieve and a tear eventually rolled down her cheek.

 

“No one ever said that you were crazy, honey, why would you say something like that? The only reason your friends and I are keep asking you to join the therapy session is because we love you! We can’t see you ruining your life like this.” she was crying.

 

“It’s been 5 years since that incident, since I’ve last seen you smile, you’re always so depressed, so miserable, and you don’t go out, don’t meet your friends, don’t talk to anyone, don’t eat properly, don’t sleep, what do you think? I don’t know anything? Oh well, I know… I know everything, even though you stop sharing your problems with me… I’m your mother, Zayn, I can’t see you like this.” She hide her face in her hands and started sobbing.

 

And it felt like he let another person down, that’s what he does! Everyone who ever love him or anyone Zayn ever love, he let every single one of them down somehow.

 

First he let his dad down, when he chose Louis Tomlinson over the girl “Perrie Edwards” his dad chose for him and instead got married to Louis. Then he let Louis down too, when he … suddenly he was feeling nausea, only the thought of what he had done to let his beloved husband down was enough to make him feel sick, the image of Louis crying and running away stinging behind those sad amber eyes. And now he was letting his mom down, she was crying because of him, maybe he wasn’t good enough son to his dad and a good enough husband to Louis but now he won’t do it to his mom, he won’t let her down too, no one would cry or get hurt because of him!

 

He took a deep sigh before standing up from his seat to reach behind his mom’s chair, he had to bend in order to hug her from behind the chair.

 

“Alright mom, I’ll do whatever you say!” He said in an affectionate tone. “But please, don’t cry.” He said a bit more serious this time.

 

She held his arm with one hand while bent the other to reach over her shoulder to cup his cheek and said “I won’t honey! I just want to see you happy again is all, just like before.”

 

“Alright mom! I’ll join the therapy session from next week, ok? You just stop worrying about me and eat something.” He said emotionlessly.

 

He ended the hug quickly and went back to where he was sitting, to retrieve his glasses from the table, he was ready to leave the dining area, when his mom asked “Where are you going?”

 

“Home!” He replied busily while rolling down the sleeves of his white button down.

 

“But dinner?” She asked worriedly.

 

“I’m done!” He replied while grabbing his coat from the back of the dining chair and put it on his arm before going towards the front door and didn’t even bother to turn his head around to look at her glum face.

 

Now here he was, sitting in a bunch of miserable people, sharing their reasons to why they were into their current situation.

 

Sitting within these people, listening to their heartbreaking stories makes him feel more pathetic, it was a constant reminder of how miserable and lonely his life was and that it wasn’t anyone else’s but his own fault.   

 

He rubbed his hand on his face and looked up to see the guy who was currently talking, he was a fat guy in his mid-thirties, talking ‘bout how kids used to bully him in the school and how he never found a true love in his life? Or something Zayn wasn’t even interested in, Zayn was here only because of his mum, every time he would attend the session, he won’t say a word, just sit around and wait for it to over as soon as possible, just like the old times when he was a kid, he used to sit in his class and wait for his freedom, like a bird trapped in a cage wish to get free, he never wanted to attend his classes, he just wanted to stay home and paint something or play video games with his friends and have fun, only it wasn’t that simple anymore.

 

He wiggled on his chair to get a comfortable position when Dr. Wilson noticed him again. Shit!! Zayn desperately wanted to hide somewhere, he was well aware of what was coming next.

 

“Mr. Malik!” Dr. Wilson called his name again.

 

“Yes, Doctor” Zayn replied nervously, he looked around and it only make him sweat because everyone was looking at him.

 

He wasn’t self-conscious but he knew what they were expecting from him and he knew that he’s going to disappoint them again like every other Friday.

 

“Tell us, what is your opinion about Mr. Zack’s story” Dr. Wilson point towards the same fat guy who had just finished his story.

 

Zayn wanted to scream “I DON’T HAVE ANY OPINION BECAUSE I WASN’T LISTENING TO THE DAMN STORY, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!”

 

That’s why he replied “I don’t… have any!” in a low voice while fixing the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

 

Damn it! He’s a fucking businessman not some fucking psychological expert, how the fuck he know about anyone’s psychology? What the fuck is he, a fucking analyst? Why the fuck everyone needs to know his fucking opinion so fucking badly?

 

He was extremely annoyed at the moment because he knew the next words of Dr. Wilson.

 

“It’s ok, Mr. Malik! Sometimes I also don’t have any opinion about random things.” Dr. Wilson said with overly sweet smile pasted on her petite face.

 

Zayn nodded his head lightly and try to smile but it didn’t appear on his face because he wasn’t a freaking pretender, for god’s sake.

 

“Do you want to share your story with us?” There! She said it! She asked the same question again like every other time.

 

It was the biggest fear of Zayn! _‘His_ _Story’_!!!!!

 

He knew this was eventually gonna happen, when he joined this therapy session, he knew they’re gonna ask him about his story like every other patient but the thing they don’t know is, he’s scared!

 

“NO!!!!!” Zayn replied immediately, louder than usual, staring deadly serious into Dr. Wilson’s eyes from behind the pair of glasses.

 

Dr. Wilson gets uncomfortable under his steady gaze but only for a mere second before she collected herself quickly.

 

“It’s ok Mr. Malik, if you aren’t ready yet, I know it’s difficult, it takes a lot of courage to share your story with others people, take your time.” She said and smiled firmly.

 

He don’t think that he’ll ever be _‘ready’_   because the fact is, Zayn Malik was scared to tell his story, not because something horrible happened to him in the past but because what he had done, was horrible! And only he knows how he’s been living with himself since, he hates himself with every beat of his heart and this self-hatred was destroying him, terminating him in a way he couldn’t explain, it made him hollow inside, just like some statue, with no heart, no feelings, his heart was also missing, but the feelings… The feelings were still there, with all of their essence.

 

God knows how he’s been pulling himself together in front of the world, how he’s been pretending to be alive for past 5 years when he actually wasn’t, whenever he closes his eyes, the only image he could see is the blurry glimpse of a pair of those beautiful ocean blue eyes full of tears, staring at him with disbelieve and those trembling lips trying to form the words vulnerably, and every single day he wants to hide in some dark corner of his house and wish for this mess, that was his life, to come to an end.

 

He was well aware of the fact that once he started telling his story, he won't be able to hold the walls he's built up for 5 years.

 

"I guess I'm done for today!!" He says, grabbing his jacket off the floor before walking out of the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                *∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most pathetic part of it all was that he wasn't feeling humiliated or fooled or even sad. Betrayal was all he felt. “At that moment I found I couldn’t contain these over whelming tears of mine and so I let them finally fall. The thought of your betrayal never crossed my mind until I was too foolish to see what was happening in front of me.”

CHAPTER 2

It’s the middle of the night, Zayn was sitting in the dark hall on the black leather couch, dozens of cigarette butts laying on the floor, he was holding yet another cigarette carelessly between two fingers, in his other hand a glass of whisky, eyes glistening, sitting alone drowning away in his thought while gulping on his whiskey. He was still wearing the suit he wore in the meeting today, coat hanging on the back of the couch, sleeves of his black silk shirt rolled over, tie hanging low on his neck, black perfect quiff as it once was, nothing but a mess at this moment, his head was resting on the back of the couch.

His and Louis’ wedding movie was playing on the TV, low voices of people clapping and cheering for Louis and Zayn while Zayn puts a piece of their wedding cake into Louis mouth and purposely rubs it on his tiny cute nose, making Louis let out a little giggle that Zayn adores more than anything in the whole damn world, it was his favourite scene from the movie. He knows every single moment playing in the movie by heart yet he still loved watching it more than the last time, but right now, he wasn’t paying any attention to it, he doesn’t need to, not because he has watched this movie like millions of times in the last 5 years, but because even that movie or that particular 'favourite' scene in that movie couldn't lessen the pain he was feeling inside.

His mind was roaming back in the times when he and Louis used to sit on this couch together, they used to cuddle on it while watching movies or Power Ranger or some bad-ass super hero movies, and how they had the same taste in the movies. This black leather couch, they bought back when they shifted in this house, their home. How Louis was so eager to decorate their house, everything in this house was chosen by him and Zayn never questioned his choices. Louis loved everything in this house, their king size bed, their thin white curtains, their Dogs, this couch, even Zayn. No especially Zayn! That thought alone spread a painful yet beautiful smile on his face.

He was taking longer drags of the cigarette now, it’s been 5 years, but it’s still so fresh in his mind like all of it happens yesterday. He thought of that incident and a tear fell from his eye, his wounds were so fresh and deep, his pain so intense “That’s the thing about pain, it demands to be felt” he had read once, but it wasn’t true - for him at least - REAL pain isn’t when you feel it, it’s when you stop feeling everything else, even the pain, it leaves you numb. That's what Zayn is right now.

He doesn’t feel anything, anything at all, it’s like he’s wasn’t even alive anymore, how can he be alive? Zayn, who used to Love his life, used to enjoy every passing moment, that Zayn was long gone, Louis took that Zayn with him. He drank all the liquid in the glass in one go, the alcohol burned when it slide down his throat, but this feeling wasn’t unfamiliar, this is his life now, stingy, empty, and hopeless and that’s all his fault, he thought, only his fault that Louis wasn’t with him today. He wipe the tears with the back of his hand, he deserve this! He deserve to be sad, deserve to be alone!

He was weeping quietly for who knows how long, his own shirt got wet from the tears and at some point his tears were gone, his eyes were dry now, he was sobbing but tears weren’t coming anymore. There weren't left any it felt like it.

Around 2 am, Zayn was still on the couch cigarette butts increased in numbers around his feet, but he could care less. Zayn knew that Rose ‘the housemaid' comes to his room every morning to clean up the mess he's made. He has never been disciplined or of organized nature. His things were always throw randomly in his apartment in a form of a complete mess. He's always been careless, rude, spoiled player boy who messed around and hooked up with random boys and even girls sometimes. He knew he had loads of maids and workers at his home working and organizing, getting things done for him, he didn't need to worry.

Despite having bunch of servants always performing different tasks all day round in the house, Zayn had only given permission to the old lady with kind smile and sandy blonde hair, Rose, to come clean his room every day after he leaves for work.

Every morning she'd enter his room with a kind smile after a soft knock on the door. And is met with messiest most dirty room anyone could possibly make in just a matter of few hours. Duvets messily hanging off the bed, wet towels thrown on the bed and sometimes on the couch near the window. Dirty clothes lying on the floor, bottles of different brands of alcohol, piles of smoked cigarette butts on the table, a matching pair of socks would never be found together in one place as he'd throw them separately and carelessly every time taking them off, which he'd yell and complain about probably every morning while getting ready for work, even though it's no one's but his own fault, but oh well. Rose would come rushing and start looking for his missing stuff either it's his wallet, his Rolex watch, car keys or even lost pair of socks. He knew she’ll never complain about it because that was her job but sometimes he feels guilty for making such a mess, but what is he supposed to do? He was never good with taking care or arranging his things, when he was a school boy his mum used to arrange his room and other things, then after he moved out and bought his own apartment Rose took care of it.

Years past just like that and then a certain ocean blue eyed boy with crinkly smile on perfectly defined face and charming personality entered his life and took control of everything. From Zayn's messy house to his fucked up personality. The boy who collected all the pieces and put them back together so beautifully and passionately, filling Zayn's life with so much love, care, happiness that Zayn could never imagine was possible. But it was all too good to be true. Too good to last forever it seemed. Now when Louis wasn’t here, Rose did this for him like before, but it's not the same now, there still is a vacant space for those bright blue - full of life- glowing eyes to come back and once again take control of everything, of Zayn's house, his stuff, his heart. Take back his place in Zayn's life that no one could ever take since he's gone.

Although it's all gone, he is gone, everything Zayn thought was best about his life was now gone, long gone. But Zayn still remembered all of the moments on his fingertips. Most importantly the time when he first saw Louis. He didn't even think that lad would eventually become the most precious thing that's ever happened to him.

***FLASHBACK***

7 years ago.

Zayn was lining up his thick and hard cock into tight ass of the blond guy he didn’t even know the name of, when his cell phone rang in some corner of the dark room, he curses in a low voice before rising up from where he was sitting between the guy’s legs, he left the guy alone on the bed, ignoring his frustrated moans and went to search his phone with a fully erected cock attached to his belly, the room was dark, he couldn’t see anything, he went just a few feet away from the bed when his foot got wrapped in a piece of cloth, possibly belongs to one of them and he fell on the floor with a loud thud.

“What happen?” The blond guy asked from the bed.

“Fuck!!” Zayn cursed loudly in the reply, he was extremely annoyed because he was fully hard, for god sake, now he fell and hurt his knee too, tonight wasn’t the very lucky night for him, it was feeling like every part of his body was aching badly, but it didn’t stop him from looking for his phone frantically.

“It must be mum!” Zayn was muttering under his breath, mostly to himself. He was sure because he knew that only his mom would notice if he won’t be in his room in the middle of the night.  
He was limping while crawling on all four like a hurt puppy when the blond guy switch on the light and he can eventually see his phone in the pocket of his black skinny jeans, which was currently lying on the floor, he hurriedly searched the jeans pockets, a sigh of relief left his mouth when he finally get his hands on the cell phone.

“Hello mum? I’m sorry I didn’t pick up the phone earlier, I’m at Niall’s, he’s having a party, and it was so loud inside, I couldn’t hear a thing so I had to get out of his house in order to pick up your phone.” He babbled everything in a single breath.

“I was having a party in my house? Why didn’t you tell me Zayn?” An Irish accent with rather sarcastic tone was heard from the other side.

Zayn confusedly brought the phone away from his ear to look at the screen and that’s when he realized that he answered the phone without looking at the name fleshing on the phone screen.

“Niall?” He asked, extremely irritated.

“No you can call me mum if you want to, you know, I won’t mind.” Niall answered, smiling at Zayn’s irritated tone.

“Shut the fuck up, Niall! Why are you calling me at this time of the night, I was in the middle of something, you know I’m never alone after the midnight” He said in a hushed voice though never embarrassed.

“I know, I know, wanker!!" He chuckled before continuing.

“I just called to tell you about a very big news.” Niall sounded so happy and excited, so much Zayn could practically feel it in his voice through the phone.

“What is it?” Zayn was suddenly bit interested into that ‘Big News’.  
“Tomorrow, Liam has invite me on the beach, it’s a little get together. He wants me to meet few of his very close friends, and he also wants to meet my friends, and he wants his friends to meet my friends and become friends, you know, like common mutual friends kind of thingy and all.” Niall was being Niall as always, and kept talking and rambling in a way that only Niall could understand. Nothing. I understand no-fucking-thing. Zayn thought to himself. "What?" He asked absolutely lost. “What?” Niall repeated, mimicking Zayn.

“What are you trying to say Niall, I can’t understand." Zayn stated rolling his eyes on Niall even though Niall couldn't see him. "You call me in the middle of the fuck to tell me that your nerdy boyfriend wants you to meet his friends, and you thought I'd be interested to know that because....? ” Zayn was trying to sound angry, but he couldn't be angry when it comes to Niall because...well, Niall is Niall. Zayn was now sitting Indian style on the floor.

“Nah man, I call to let you know that he also wants to meet my friends too" He paused for a moment before stating the fact.

"And you’re the only friend I have." He tells Zayn, causing both of them to let out a chuckle. 

"I know Niall, but what the fuck mate I mean, I still don't get what could possibly be the point behind all this. Why would I go see your nerd ass boyfriend? I'm sure he's gonna have book reading hour or something, with rest of his fellow nerd club members. I don't wanna go bro". Zayn looks back at the other end of the room, the blonde bloke sound asleep on the bed. 

"Fuck off, you’re exaggerating it now, he's not like that. Look, he said he wants to know me better and the people I love and care for, and he expects me to do the same for him, too. And - “He was cut off by a sound of honking, Zayn furrowed his eyebrows at the noise. Ruffling and sounds of moving around were heard on Niall's side before he spoke up. "Oh Zayn, I guess Greg and Denise are here with Theo, because he was missing his best fun-loving-funny-adorable uncle Niall. I'll see you tomorrow, just stop by my place and I'll tell you everything about that get together and it's where-abouts. Please now, don’t be a dick, it's just for one day. Besides you're my only best friend bro. Okay I’ll see you tomorrow, bye." And with that, the line was ended before Zayn could even open his mouth to speak up. 

The things you do for your best friends. Well.....looks like there's no other choice but to attend a lamest party of your entire life. Brace yourself Malik! Zayn's subconscious mockingly chimed in.  
*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*

 

“Liam, hey… we’re just on our way.” Niall was talking through the ear-piece while driving to the beach.

“You guys are already there?” Niall asked embarrassedly, when Liam confirmed it.

“It’s… it’s because of the traffic you know, that we’re running late! I promise we’ll be there in 10!” Niall hates lying, especially to Liam but he had to, even though he felt bad after.

“Yeah! OK! See you in 10! Bye! Love you too.” And with that, he disconnect the line.

He turn his head around to look at Zayn who was wearing a skinny jeans with black leather jacket over the simple white t-shirt and was laying low on the seat, snapback cautiously placed on his face, covering his beautiful features, at first sight he would seem rather asleep until you notice the ear-plugs in his ears and his legs that was slowly moving with the music he was listening to.

Niall punched him on the shoulder hard enough to make him hiss.

“Aoww… What the fuck Niall?” Zayn said in a rough voice and turn his head around to look at Niall questioningly, causing the snapback to fall on his lap while holding his shoulder with the other hand.

“I had to lie to Liam, and it’s all your fault!” Niall said in his usual Irish accent. “If you hadn’t been so late, we would’ve already been there.” Niall complained.

“Heyyy!" Zayn tried to argue with Niall at that, turning his head to look at Niall while rubbing his eye with forefinger and mumbling, “It isn’t my fault! It’s your fault!!"

“How is it my fault, when you were the one who was late?” Niall questioned confusingly.

“The guy I was about to fuck the other night had slept because I left him alone on the bed to answer your damn call, so I had to sleep too and because you know, Imma gentle man, I can’t leave any one disappoint so I fucked him in the morning, I was sleepy after the morning orgasm so I sleep again and when I wake up to pick up your call, there was only 20 minutes ‘til 3:00 pm.” Zayn told the story of the other night.

“So tell me Horan, how is it my fault, if I’m the most kind hearted guy around who can’t see anyone sad?” Zayn batted his eyes innocently in an attempt to make Niall smile.

Niall sighed heavily in a defeated kind of way before saying. “Zayn!” He said worriedly.

“What?” Zayn replied busily from where he was now buried in his phone, searching for the new tracks.

“When would you get it?” Niall said.

“Get what?” Zayn asked, still busy with the phone.

“That life isn’t about fucking some random good-looking guy or some hot ass girl every single night. It’s more than that!” Niall was trying to make him understand.

“What’s more out there?” Zayn asked, trying to act completely clueless, though he knew what Niall was talking about.

“Feelings!” Niall simply replied.

“So basically you’re trying to say that there’s no feelings in the one night stand?” Zayn made that cute face, like a hurt puppy.  
“Are there, any?” Niall questioned, his tone rather challenging.

“When I look at the guy or girl for that matter, I instantly feel something (Lust), and I just know that, that’s the ones (for tonight), and that feeling continues ‘til we actually fuck.” Zayn answered.

“Lust!! We call it lust, not ‘The Feelings’!” Niall was losing it.

“Well, it’s something.” Zayn shrugged carelessly.

“Zayn you know what I’m talking about.” Niall tried to be calm. “Why don’t you understand? You’re ruining your life, just give it a break and find someone who’s interested in you and not in your body only for a night.” Niall knew well enough, that it was impossible to change Zayn’s mind about it, but he likes to try though.

Zayn was looking out of the window, without saying a single word, like he was trying to avoid whatever Niall was saying. Niall continued anyway.

“When you’ll find that special someone you’ll see that the love is the most beautiful thing in the world!” Niall smiled dreamily before continuing. “And how being in a relationship makes you feel special, makes you feel loved, and you know, I can’t explain it into words but, it’s…it’s the most soothing and most comforting feel in the world to know that there’s someone out there for you, who won’t let you fall, won’t leave you for a shit, who loves you so much and makes you feel like you’re the only fucking person in the world, who wants you and only you, not every fucking person he laid his eyes on, and who belongs only to you.” Niall was on the edge but only a single thought of Liam and how much they love each other was enough to make all the anger and irritation disappear and to spread the softest smile on his face.

"Niall, what book are you reading with nerd Liam these days?" Zayn asked with the humorous yet sarcastic, most fake smile plastered on his perfectly sculptured face.

"What?” Niall asked confused, turning his head from the road for a second and towards Zayn.  
"Oh nothing" Zayn giggled before continuing,” I was just wondering because this kind of sappy definition of love could only be found in books, this is real life for fuck sake."

"Shut the fuck up, Zayn. I did not read this in books. This is my personal assumption, or theory you could say, I don't know." Niall replied, looking so done.

"Whatevs, you know what my theory is as of right now?" Zayn smirks and stops for a moment but Niall doesn't say anything yet awaits, ready for any sarcastic remarks to be thrown at him from his bastard of a best friend.

"That, you, Sir, stop with your Lame Love Lesson 101 and drive to the party so we could get this over and done with.” Zayn finishes, dismissing little heart to heart with Niall. He just simply disgraced the concept of 'Love' or even more just the mention of this word would suck all the sanity from his brain cells.

This was clearly a sensitive topic for Zayn for obvious reasons and he certainly did not have a positive opinion about it.

But, If it wasn't his best friend sitting next to him, if it wasn't Niall who tried to talk him out on it, he could have sworn he'd punch them in the face, or simply just push them out of the moving car for starting this conversation with him but . So, you could say he was both surprised and satisfied with his reaction towards Niall. Fuck, he rather handled it playfully.

He can't be blamed for being this way though. He has never had an influence of a nice man in his life it was rather strong female influence from his mother and sisters. He had grown up seeing his mum crying to sleep in her bed at nights and his sisters stuttering and hiding away in their brothers room scared of their dad's shouting and crashing.

The only man in Zayn's life, his own father, had treated his family and the people who loved him like nothing but a shit since Zayn can fucking remember. Zayn had not even one man in his life to teach and show him how to respect others, how to love others and how to wait for that someone special who he'd spend his whole life with and have his own family, instead, Zayn now is far from the concept of true love and relation bullshit, let alone marrying and have a family.  
All he's learnt from his experience is that marriage and relationships are a pathetic way to waste time because a person can't live with one person for the rest of their life, people eventually get bored and sick of each other, leave and hurt the people who care and simply move on to someone else. So why should he put himself in this hell hole of a relation when he can just hang out for a night or two and then move on? As easy as pie now, isn't it?

 

 

*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*

 

When they arrive on the beach at 4:05 PM, which was 35 minutes later than he and Liam decided on the phone, there was still like half an hour left till the sunset, since it was January and the days were shorter than usual.

Niall was cursing under his breath for being so late, Zayn would never admit but he was ashamed for being the reason Niall was so upset and unhappy and now he’d have to lie to everyone to cover up for him and Zayn knows how Niall hates lying.

When they enter the private beach area, suddenly the freezing cold wind hit them which is Zayn's favourite thing even in winter, it gives him the sense of peace and refreshment from all the bullshit around him and in his life. And one more thing Zayn liked about the place was that there was no one around except few people, they were surely Liam and his friends.

Zayn stopped and took a look from the distance, it wasn’t like Zayn hates crowds or he was the loner kind of guy who wants to be alone and mourn about his fuck up of a life, but sometimes, only sometimes, he likes the quiet places where he could spend some time to himself, trying to maybe express himself through painting.

When Zayn paid a bit more attention to the surrounding, it was nothing like he expected, it wasn’t any boring nerd ass party like he imagined. There were so many torch lights burning around the whole area, and it looked beautiful rather magical, he had no doubt that it would get more stunning as the sun goes down the sky. He looked at Niall and wasn’t surprise to see the big goofiest smile on Niall’s face. Zayn took a sigh of relief, finally Niall was smiling, at least he didn’t ruin his special day completely.

“So your boy isn’t that boring after all!” Zayn smiled and bumped his shoulder with Niall on purpose. “I’m totally impressed!! Are you Horan?” Zayn was back on his usual mischievous tone, bumping his shoulder to Niall’s continuously in an attempt to tease him.

“Shut up Malik!” Niall said with the widest smile possible.

“Aww…are you blushing Horan? Let me see.” Zayn acted as if searching something on his face.

“Zayn” Niall intoned and pushed him away playfully.

“Niall” Zayn said in the same tone as Niall’s and they both laughed shortly.

When they finally arrive at the other side of the beach where all the things were set up, Zayn observed that there were 3 tables, all set up like a fancy date with white sheets covering them, there were candles in lanterns set in the middle of the each table, there were flowers and wine too, everything was perfectly planned out.

Liam looked at them and the widest smile took over his handsome features, he spread his arms wide open for Niall, Niall smiled and blushed a little before throwing himself into Liam’s strong arms, they hugged for a little too longer than usual.

“Finally!” Liam whispered into his ear.

Niall just smiled and hide his face in the crook of Liam’s neck and then they kissed, they stayed like that for a while, kissing each other like they’re the only one here, Liam sighed contently before finally letting go and then gave Zayn a side hug before turning his attention to his friends who were scattered on the beach and that’s when Zayn noticed the suit Liam was wearing.

“Oh God, whoever wears a suit on a gathering? Liam, of course!” Zayn walked to Niall and tilt his head a little to whisper in his ear.

“Shut up! Leave him alone.” Niall smiled amusingly and whispered back while hit his elbow onto his stomach.

“Attention friends.” They both look towards where Liam was standing and trying to get everyone’s attention.

Liam’s friends who were scattered around also gathered there, Liam continue with a huge smile.

“As everyone knows, why we’re gathered here today, you guys know that me and Niall are dating for almost 8 months now and I already met his best friend and family and I know them all well enough, same with Niall! But today I wanted our friend to meet to get to know each other and become friends  
too.” Liam was looking so happy.

“So let me introduce you guys.” He gestured with both of his hands towards his friends and Zayn.

“Guys, this is Zayn!” Liam gestured towards him, Zayn tried to do his best smiley face and wave his hand a little to say hello to everyone.

“And Zayn, these are my friends Andy, Sophia, Eleanor, Olli and -” Liam looked around worriedly, after a couple of seconds Liam turned his head, like… everywhere and started looking around frantically.

Zayn looked awkwardly at Niall and mouthed ‘What happen?’  
But before Niall could say something, Liam speak again. “Where is Louis?” He was asking his friends, anxiety could be clearly heard in his voice.

“Where is he?” Liam asked again, this time a bit loudly.

“I don’t know” The guy probably Olli (Zayn’s not that good at remembering peoples name) answered.

“Who’s Louis?” Zayn whispered to Niall again.

“He’s Liam’s best friend, Liam loves him so much, just like a baby brother, he always talk about hi-” Niall was telling him but stop abruptly when another girl started talking.

“He was standing there and talking to us not even two minutes ago.” The gorgeous girl possibly Eleanor replied.

Zayn is totally going to bang her tonight, she was hot and Zayn was planning to get her on his bed tonight since, she catch his eye.

“What happen?” Niall asked worriedly.

“Louis is missing.” Sophia replied fearfully instead of Liam, since he was busy calling Louis and was desperately babbling the words like ‘C’mon Louis pick up the phone, not today Louis, not today please, pick up the damn phone’ he was keep talking to himself, unaware of all of his friends and Niall eyeing him worriedly.

“What is this Louis guy? A fucking four year old? Why are they acting like he gonna get lost or maybe gonna sink in the fucking lake.” Zayn got a bit annoyed by the situation, whispering irately in Niall’s ear.

“How would I know what he is? I never met him.” Niall simply replied he was rather interested in the current situation.

“But Liam said you met all of his friends and you said earlier yourself that this Louis boy is Liam’s best friend, remember? Then how come you never met him?” Zayn asked, completely confused.

“Louis wasn’t here when I met Liam, He went to California after completing his study for some course or training of the football for a year, to get the entry in the district football team, he was a bright player of soccer and a co-captain of the university soccer team so he choose this line,” Niall was sounding really excited while talking about him and Zayn couldn’t understand why? Why was he so excited about the guy he never met before? Niall was still talking.

“And now it’s been like 2 weeks since he came back home and he’s already got selected in the team. Liam has told me everything about him but I never met him in person, even though I really wanted to, because he sounds like an interesting guy and you know how much I love football and it would be nic-”

“Are we gonna keep talking about this guy all night or are we going to have some fun?” Zayn couldn’t quite put his figure on what was bugging him, maybe the fact that wherever he goes he gets everyone’s attention without any effort but here, here everyone was talking about this Louis guy, Zayn wasn’t even interested in meeting him anyway.

“No, I’m just worried about Liam, look how upset he is.” Niall said in a low voice.

“Liam!” Niall called out his name “Don’t worry he’ll be fine, all of us can look out for him on the beach or in the parking lot if you want.” Niall said in a determined tone.

Liam was upset and Niall didn’t like it at all, but one thing Niall didn’t knew was, Liam wasn’t upset for Louis because he knew that Louis was a big boy and he can take good care of himself but in fact, he was worried because of Louis.

Louis was the most spontaneous guy and the biggest prankster Liam has ever known, that’s why Liam was keeping an eye on him the whole evening, not wanting to give him any chance to get away from his sight and do something crazy, Liam want this night to go as perfect as he has planned, but he was almost sure Louis would definitely do something, he knew that he won’t ruin anything, he trust Louis by heart since he’s Liam’s childhood bestie and love him with all his heart, but he would certainly do some silly prank that won’t be harmful to anyone, and all of their friends might laugh either and enjoy it because they knew him very well, and were well aware of his actions, but he was scared because of Niall, what if Niall got mad? Or what if his friend, Zayn, won’t like it? What if they think of Louis as a rude person? Just like some people in the school and college use to think about him, Liam never like people judging him by his silly, childish pranks and not by his pure, loving heart and his gifted abilities.

After what would’ve been like five minutes someone (probably Sophia) shout out “Louis.”

“Oi Oii” Came the voice from not so far behind Zayn.

Everyone turn their heads around to see in the direction of the voice and there he was, not so tall guy, running towards them, Zayn couldn’t see his face because his head was ducked and his hair were coming on his face because of the wind, he was keep trying to set his locks on the certain point on his face.

Not after a minute, he was there with them and that’s when he saw Louis Tomlinson for the first time, Zayn looked closely at his face, it was perfectly structured, the torch lights were highlighting his high cheekbones beautifully, his hair were long, long enough that they were covering the back of his neck, Zayn was so busy admiring his beauty that he never had a chance to pay attention, never once he thought about having Louis in his bed, banging him the very night he met him.

“Where were you?” Liam asked him while looking suspiciously at him.

“I needed to pee?” Louis answered simply. “What?” He said, smiling when Liam kept looking at him.

“Were you?” Liam wasn’t looking satisfied with his answer.  
“Yes Liam!!” Louis said while rolling his eyes, and it was the most adorable way of rolling eyes Zayn has ever seen. ‘What the fuck was he thinking?’

Liam eventually shake it off and smiled a little before saying “I wanted to introduce yo-” but got cut off by Louis.

“I know, that’s Niall.” Louis said pointing towards Niall, before continuing, “Only he can be Niall with big blue eyes and blond hair.” He said as it was obvious, “He look so Irish!” He said and suddenly, out of nowhere, hugged Zayn, saying out loud, “Hey Niall!! How you doin’? It’s so good to meet you in person.” Zayn, who was busy admiring little guys mesmerizing features, his beautiful leaky voice, abruptly go still on his place, as Louis hugged him it felt like touching an open wire, like a high voltage of current was running in his body and it was something he never felt before.

Zayn was so still and tense and completely clueless of what was happening to him, just as Zayn thought about hugging him back, the hug was already ended, it didn’t last longer than 5 seconds. Zayn release the breath, he didn’t even know was holding.

Everyone started laughing, even Niall, and that was when Zayn finally get that Louis did it on purpose to make everyone laugh.

Liam looked affectionately at him, laughing and said, “Idiot!” while shaking his head. “So, Niall, Zayn, this is Louis, my best friend and Louis as you already know, this is Niall and that’s his friend Zayn.” Liam introduce them to each other while pointing towards each of them.

Louis hugged Niall and said “It’s really nice to finally meet you in person, Niall.”

“Likewise.” Niall replied, smiling.

“Nice to meet you Zayn.” He side hugged Zayn.

“It’s really good to see you.” Zayn replied, and shocked himself of how much he meant it. He looked so small, Zayn felt a strange desire to embrace him.

“Niall, there was another purpose to call you and our friends here.” Liam started. “Because I wanted to ask you something.” He was looking a bit scared.

Insecurity took over Niall’s fine Irish features. “What is it that you wanted to ask?” Suddenly Niall was looking not so confident.

“Just give me two minutes.” Liam said, taking his phone out of his jeans pocket and started scrolling through his call list. He called someone and said, “It’s time, send it now.” And put the phone into his pocket after ending the call.

Zayn looked at Niall and raised his eyebrows, mouthing ‘What?’

Niall just shrugged his shoulders, pursing his lips while shaking his head lightly.

“Liam, what is it?” Niall was kind of desperate.

“Actually,” Louis started talking before Liam had a chance to say anything. “Liam wanted to ask you about your other boyfriend.”

“O-Other boyfriend?” Niall mouthed the words, shock could be clearly seen on his face.

“Stop it Louis!” Liam said, rolling his eyes. “He’s just joking.” Liam said, looking at Niall.

“Did you just murder someone?” Louis asked him again, looking at Niall suspiciously.

“Louis!!” Liam said in the warning tone.

“Why is he looking so scared? What does he thinking you’re going to ask him about?” Louis said laughing.

“I’m not scared.” Niall lied. “Just a bit nervous.” He said.

“No yo-” Louis abruptly stop in the mid-sentence and acted as if concentrating on hearing something and when he heard that particular thing, he shouted, “It’s time everyone.”

But before Niall could ask anything, all of Liam’s friends were lining up in a row in front of Niall a few feet away from him and started taking off their jackets or hoodies or whatever they were wearing over their t-shirts, Niall confusingly looked at Zayn, who was also trying to figure what was happening. And when they’re done all of ‘em turn around on the count on 3 and Niall kept staring at the message written on the backs of their t-shirts, it was after he had read it like five times, when a shy smile took over his face, it was saying ‘I LOVE YOU NIALL HORAN’ Liam standing at the end of the line pointing at the message and smiling, looking fondly at him.

He wasn’t over of this surprise yet when Liam pointed at the sky, and a little jet that was coming from the other side starred writing into the skyline a message Niall never expected in his wildest dreams, ‘MARRY ME NIALL’ and suddenly it felt like he was at the top of the world. Liam was looking at him questioningly, but that jet didn’t stop, it was keep making a figure, Liam turned around and looked at the jet confusingly and it was then, that they made a big Dick shape at the end of the massage and everyone’s mouths fall open and Liam abruptly turn to Niall, who was glaring at that thing with big eyes and open mouth.

“Niall, I swear I didn’t-” Liam started and at that exact moment someone burst into a laughter, it was Zayn, everyone turned their heads towards him, Niall look at him with raised eyebrows.

“What? That was funny!” He was trying to control his laughter but failing miserably.

“I know right? That was freakin’ funny.” Louis also joined in with him, laughing out loud.

They were both kind of had the fit of laughter and all of their friends were looking at them like they have lost their minds.

“You didn’t!!” Liam asked, looking at Louis disbelievingly.

“I did!” Louis replied, still laughing, “Remember, I said, was having wee, I wasn’t! I was out to call the pilot and asked him to add this in the end.” Louis completed his sentence while laughing constantly.

Louis gets a bit serious when he saw Liam kept staring at him, looking not so entertained by what he had done, “Was just a prank Liam! Why so angry? Look!! It was all so serious and typical proposal, now I’ve made it completely different and fun thing, and it’s not like Niall is going to run away, saying I didn’t like it, and not gonna marry you, I’m sure he like it too, plus it was big, kind of a warning before marriage, Niall should’ve know what he’s going to deal with.” Louis said casually, and everyone burst into a laughter, Zayn who still wasn’t over the dick thing yet, was now doubling over with laughter, both of his hands holding onto his stomach, everyone was laughing, except Niall, whose cheeks were burning with embarrassment, they turn red like a tomato.

“LOUIS!!” Liam screamed, and Louis started running, with Liam chasing him down the beach, all of their friends were laughing whole heartedly. Coming here and meeting these people wasn’t so bad after all, Zayn thought while rubbing the tears out of his eyes that were form by too much laughter.

Hour and a half later, after Niall said “YES!!” everyone was so happy, Niall and Liam were sitting on the table having romantic candle lit dinner on the beach, while Andy, Sophia and Eleanor were on the second table, Zayn purposely choose to sit with Olli and Louis, because for Louis of course, cause fuck!! That boy was so damn hot, even sexy, the moment he laid his eyes on Louis he totally forget about banging Eleanor, and in his conversation with Olli he found out that Eleanor was Lesbian and was in relationship with Sophia. He mentally laugh and thought to himself, ‘thank god, I didn’t ask her for the one night stand or she would’ve become the very first person to reject me.’

But the truth was, Zayn wasn’t interested in anyone else on that beach but only the boy with certain blue eyes, he knew very well how to trap his fish into the conversation, and was expert in that skill, and tonight he’s going to have Louis, naked under him, wiggling, moaning and pleading, asking for more, Screaming when Zayn would fuck him row, shouting his name out loud on the climax, he smiled deviously, daydreaming about spending a night with Louis. That boy could make anyone’s night, and tonight, it’s going to be Zayn’s.

“Alright friends, let’s have a toast to our friends Liam and Niall, for their good future and Happy life.” Louis said out loud, raising the glass of champagne. “Cheers!” He added in the end. 

“Cheers!!” Everyone said in unison, raising their glasses.

 

The celebration went by while Zayn kept stealing glances on the Louis guy the whole time.

And turns out, by the time the interesting night ended, Louis had found Zayn quite fun to be around as the two started a little conversation. Whilst Louis was laughing and trolling around with Zayn, he'd laugh at his own pranks and would go all touchy with hands, arms around Zayn's shoulder and grabbing Zayn's wrist pulling him and showing around, Zayn on the other hand, saw all this gestures and friendly acts as the acts of affection and flirtation even. Because let's be honest, even though it was only friendly acts for Louis but Zayn never had genuine guy in his life before so he couldn't help the way he was thinking at that very moment. It was all just adding more fire to Zayn's aim of taking Louis home and he was just about certain that Louis is interested in getting fucked by Zayn tonight.

Later that night at the end celebration party, everyone started to leave for their homes. Louis & Zayn walking side by side, Zayn could see Liam and Niall walking ahead of him by few steps Liam had his arm around Niall when Niall suddenly tickled Liam and started running blindly laughing like a maniac having Liam following him.

"Hey, er..Louis, do you wanna come to my place, you know, hang out and have fun tonight? Or if you want it at your place that'd be cool as well?" Zayn asks Louis as he lit a new cigarette.

"I don’t think so Malik, I'm very tired tonight, I'll pass. We'll definitely hang out some other time though, you're a cool friend”. Louis ends with a genuine smile that crinkles up his eyes. 

'So he thinks I'm a good 'friend' who was asking him to hang out like best mates or something? Ok then.' Zayn thinks in his head.

"Oh? Yeah. Right! Fair enough. Good night then, Louis. See you around." Zayn says.

‘The fuck? Did he really just? Did he reject me? Reject Zayn Javadd Malik?’ Zayn kept thinking and wondering the whole night. And it was actually upsetting him, no one rejected Zayn ever fucking before. How dare Louis?

'Maybe you're losing that spark of yours now, pretty boy.' An extremely annoying fucking voice in his head doesn't miss a chance to mock him.

But then again, Zayn was completely unaware of the point that Louis didn’t really 'reject' his offer to hook up in the first place. In fact, he didn't even consider this even for a second that Zayn could possibly ask him to have sex with him within the few hours of their first ever meet up.

Louis is more of a believer of finding-special-someone and true love type of theories. Though he got a bit touchy and affectionate with Zayn but for him it didn't mean he was trying to flirt with Zayn, it was rather a friendly gesture towards him.

"This is absolutely fucking ridiculous." Zayn enters his flat and throws his jacket and phone on the couch angrily.

"Can't believe this bullshit, who the fuck does he think he is??? I'll fucking show him what he's got himself into by rejecting me this way. He likes to play, we'll play!"

He comes up with the idea and smirks devilishly before turning around and grabbing his phone to dial a number, and just when he-

***FLASHBACK ENDS***  
Zayn was pulled back to reality by the sound of the pair of dogs running around him licking and asking for him to pet them. He smiled at the thought of that day Louis rejected Zayn. ‘No one rejects the King! Zayn thought that time. But things were so fucking different back then.

He sighed deeply and took Penny and Cooper in his lap and pet them till they were both snoring, He placed them in their basket near the couch covering them with the yellow soft blanket and went back to pour himself another drink.

He was calm now but feeling tired after riding the emotional roller coaster of the memories, so tired that he could sleep for days, his eyelids were getting heavy, bags were starting to appear under his beautiful, once full of life, Chocolate brown eyes. He put the burning cigarette in ashtray as rests his head on the back of the couch and shifts a little to get comfortable. It was a matter of seconds that he drift into the sleep. That was the favourite part of the day for Zayn because whenever he sleep, in his dreams he meets the boy with soft brown hair and a breathtakingly beautiful, full of life giggles that makes his ‘bluey greeny blue eyes’ crinkle. ‘The boy that was once belong to him’.

 

 

*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*

 

Little did Zayn knew, that there was someone, someone who was longing to be there under the same roof, on the same black couch with him, yearning to laugh again, to enjoy his life and more than anything, he was aching to be in Zayn’s strong tattooed arms he considered his safe haven that makes him feel secured and... Loved.

He clenched his jaw and rubbed his eyes to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall and moved to his side, he was lying all alone in the chilly night on the cold bed. The storm was raging outside but it was nothing in comparison to the one, building inside of him for 5 years.

He was strong! At least he used to think that but as the years passed by, it had occurred to him that he was wrong. He wasn’t strong enough, with every passing moment he was losing it, he couldn’t bear it anymore, not alone at least! He was getting (emotionally) weaker day by day, he was deep in his thoughts when suddenly lightning flashed outside and a muffled scream escaped his mouth, he quickly pulled the covers up his head, his hands holding the covers so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Night’s had never felt so cold and scary back when Zayn embraces him with his own body, he feels like crying but he try hard to compose himself before he completely lost it, tears were falling rapidly and his pillow get soaked in no time, he cried for so long and after what feels like forever, he calms down enough to lift up the covers off of his head, with messy hair and puffy eyes he turned his head and look towards the window, it was still raining with lightning and thunder, with a sigh he reached down and retrieved his cell phone, unlocked the phone and opened some folders then stopped and stared at the phone screen like he couldn’t decide if he should open that particular folder or not, it’s been ages since he opened it, there were a lot of memories in there that he knew would hurt him, again. After several minutes he found his eyes still staring at the phone, few moments later he makes his mind, with shaky hands he opened the folder that was saying “OUR WEDDING <3”.

He stopped at the first picture, it was the same one that laid in their bed room on the nightstand in their home.

In that photo they were wearing tuxedos, they chose for each other, their hair perfectly styled, eyes shining with happiness and the promise of spending their life together, they were dancing, both of his hands were laying on each of Zayn’s shoulders, Zayn’s hands were on his hips they were staring into each other’s eyes while dancing, they were so in love, he still remember how happy they were, they couldn’t keep their eyes from each other. Zayn was looking so handsome like some prince from a fairytale, that’s right, everything around him was so perfect that day, it was feeling just like a fairytale, and he was so lost in the perfection that he never thought, that his life isn’t some fairytale but a cruel reality and there’s nothing like happy ending, not for him at least, he zoomed out the photo enough to fill the screen with only Zayn’s face on it, he was so beautiful, it was feeling like, with every passing moment he was becoming more and more beautiful and he smiled unconsciously, his heart ache at how he still love Zayn so much that it hurts, he was rubbing on Zayn’s cheek with his thumb at the screen when a voice rang in his mind, “Zayn is mine and only mine, you can’t steal him away from me, I’ll never let that happen, I’ll take what’s mine, I've always had!” And she did. She took him away from his reach, suddenly his hands started to shake and his phone fell from his hands and hit hard enough on his face to make him wince, that voice chased him everywhere he went, it was so livid in his memories, he couldn’t escape it even if he wanted to, that voice left a bitter taste in his mouth, he picked up his phone furiously, turned it off and put it back on the nightstand.

He shut his eyes forcefully, trying to escape the same voice in his head he's dreaded for the past five years. He was halfway through feeling sleepy when a tiny hand shook his arm and called for him sleepily.

"Daddy?"

Louis opened his eyes hazily and struggle a little to find the switch of the lamp that was set on the nightstand before turning his head to look in another pair of similar bluey greeny blue eyes his expression went all soft, eyes filled with unconditional love, fondness was clearly seen on his perfectly structured face, he smiled at the little bundle of joy, the only source of happiness in his life.

“Hey pumpkin, what happen?” he asked in a soft, tiny voice.

“I’m scared,” little girl replied, her voice sounded like she was about to cry any minute.

“Aww,” Louis pulled out a cute childish face, then reached his hand behind her back and pulled her up on the bed with him. “Don’t be scared baby cakes, daddy’s here.” he said instinctively in the process.  
He lay her on the bed, pulled the sheets to cover her up and put his huge hand on her tiny stomach in a protective kind of way.

“I got you!” he said firmly.

“Daddy’s got you!” he said again, after few seconds.

The only gift from Zayn Malik that was left in his life, The only happy memory of their life together and the beautiful outcome of their love, Zoe Tomlinson Malik. Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson’s daughter. The daughter Zayn know nothing about cause Louis didn’t get a chance to tell him.

Louis had left everything and everyone he had ever loved behind, his family, his friends, his job, his dog, his home and his Zayn, after that horrible night, night that took everything from him, night that took his soul and burned it into the flames, night that lifted his heart up into the clouds and then suddenly throw it on the ground and break it into millions of pieces, in only the matter of few hours.

He could never forget how that night started with so much excitement, Louis was thrilled after finding out that he was pregnant, pregnant with Zayn’s child, he was over the moon with the fact that Zayn’s child was growing inside of him, he was so happy like he had found the world, he wanted to tell Zayn immediately, actually he needed to, because without him the happiness and the excitement was feeling incomplete somehow, he was eager to see Zayn’s response when he’ll finally tell him that they’re having a baby, he’s going to be a Dad. He could already imagine Zayn going crazy with happiness and happy tears welling in his eyes, he had even planned a party in his mind for the next day where they were going to tell their family and friends about the pregnancy, although he knew Zayn won’t wait for the party tomorrow, he would immediately call every single person he could find the number of in his call list and tell ‘em the news or else he’s going to explode with excitement. But still, Louis wanted to celebrate this big news with only his husband first, and he wanted to make it a little dramatic, an extra more special for Zayn so he bought Zayn’s favourite chocolate cake from the bakery and especially order to write ‘Congratulations Daddy’ on it, he had to wait for at least 5 minutes in order to get it done and was getting more and more impatient with every passing moment, he didn’t want to waste even a second now, he just wanted to go home, to Zayn and wanted to surprise him with this news but instead Zayn Surprise him, in a way Louis never thought he would.

“Daddy?” A tiny voice rang in the quiet room again and snapped him back into reality.  
“Huh?” He said, lost in his thoughts, tears ready to fall before he swiftly rubbed his eyes to make ‘em stop.

He looked at her and she was already looking at him “Tell me a story.” she whispered like it was some kind of a secret “I couldn’t sleep.” she batted her big eyes innocently.

He kept staring at her for a while, she looks so much like Zayn sometime, he finally cleared his throat and asked “What story do my baby bird want to listen?” and hugged her close.

“The story of Prince.” she said loudly this time.

“But I told you the same story before bed today.” he frowned a little.

“Again!!” she demanded.

“Alright.” he sighed.

“So, once upon a time there was a prince, he had black shiny hair, his Chocolate brown eyes were surrounded by long thick lashes, and he was so handsome,” Louis perfectly described Zayn in the form of a prince, to his daughter, he told her stories about Zayn (the prince), every single day, a new story with the same old prince and every single story had a perfect happy ending despite the fact that Louis just hate ‘Happy Endings’ because it’s nothing but a lie, the biggest lie Louis had ever heard or dreamed of because he never had one in the end of HIS story.

Only if he knew, it wasn’t the end of his story, it was rather far from over, only if he knew what the future holds for ‘em.

And somewhere in the middle of the story she was asleep, Louis looked at her and smiled affectionately then covered her properly, his own eyes were getting heavy, he kissed on the top of her head, reached his hand to turn off the light and after a few seconds his snores were breaking the silence of the dark room. He was asleep, completely unaware of the fact that his story is about to take a new turn.

 

 

*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*

 

Ring....

Ringing and ringing and more ringing...

It was like someone's hitting Zayn's head with a fucking hammer.

Go away, let me sleep, Shut up!!! Zayn wanted to yell loud but ended up just saying it in his head, sleepily.

He was sleeping in an awkward position on the couch when suddenly his head starting hurting, possibly from the hangover, but he couldn’t understand the piercing sound coming from somewhere, it took him 10 seconds to realize that the sharp sound is coming from his cell phone, that was currently ringing on the dining table. He was still dazed out as he struggles to untangle himself from the blanket he’d been curled up with - which most probably one of his servants would've put on him because he certainly does not recall putting blanket on himself before passing out on the couch. He barely stops himself from tumbling to the ground and right on a bundle of tiny fur ball and his own shoes randomly stay put on the floor - which again, he doesn't remember taking off last night.

On top of that, apparently as the whole fucking universe hates him, when he finally does manage to get up, he trips over Cooper twice in his rush to get to the phone. He stubs his toe the second time, snaps at Cooper to get out of his way, but immediately feels horrible at the hurt look on that poor puppy’s face.

By the time he actually reaches the dining table where he’d left his phone, he’s right back to scowling, fuming in annoyance and has half a mind to just throw the damn thing out the window.

“Hello?” he answered a bit too harshly.

“Good Morning, Sir.” A nervous voice echoes on the other side.

“What is it, Jade? What was so important that you had to call me this early in the morning?” He said irately.

Ok, so maybe it isn’t that early in the morning since it was already 5 past 10:00, Zayn mentally told himself while looking at his wrist watch.

“Yes Sir! Actually I call to remind you that today you’re leaving for the Madison City for the new project and the meeting with the clients will start at 2:30 pm.” She reminded him in her usual business tone.

Oh fuck!

He totally forgot about that. It’s around two and a half hour drive from Chicago to the Madison City. If he leave at 11:00 he’ll be there at 1:30 and would have only an hour to get to the hotel for the meeting.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!! He couldn't even get on the plane. It's not like he can't afford a personal fucking Jet for himself. He mentally smirked at the thought.

It's just...ughh!!! Fuck Acrophobia. He thought to himself as the mental smirk from just two seconds ago changed to mentally rolling eyes so hard that he could almost see his brain.

"Mr. Malik, are you still on the line?" His personal secretary asks confusedly after getting no response from her boss for a few moments.

“Ahh… Yeah, yeah! Okay. Thanks for reminding me, Jade.” He said embarrassedly.

“Have a safe journey, Sir.” She said like an automatic operator.

“Thanks!” He mumbled before ending the call.

Jade was Zayn’s personal secretary from the past 5 years, She was very good looking and a charming petite brunette but Zayn wasn’t interested in any of that, he only liked one thing about her and that was her devoted and hardworking nature towards her job and that’s why Zayn trust her to manage everything in the office after Zayn left for the outdoor meetings or projects. Sometimes he’s away in the other cities for months in order to make deals or outdoor projects, without worrying about his office because he has no doubt on her abilities.

Today he has to leave for Madison city, for a month, at 11:00 A.M. for his new project and he won-

“Shit… shit, shit!!!” He was cursing repeatedly while running frantically towards his room and looking at his wrist watch, it was 10 past 10:00 already and he didn’t even packed his bags, he didn’t shower, didn’t give any instructions to the servants and… oh God, is his head going to explode today? Why is it hurting so much? The damn hang over.

He entered in his room and stopped abruptly to take a look at the most beautiful guy in the world smiling on the canvas, Zayn took a long sigh while staring at the painting.

“You make me forget everything.” Zayn said, while shaking his head and smiling affectionately yet feeling ache in his heart from remembering the bitter past.

After half an hour he was almost ready and packing his stuff, he went to the bedside table and picked up their last photo together and looked at it, how happy they were looking, it was taken only 17 hours before he left and everything fall. He smiled sadly at the photo before kissing on that boy’s face who Zayn still considers to be his whole universe, and put it in his suitcase.

He was completely ready to leave but he was still standing in his room, deep in his thought, then he finally decide something and call his personal bodyguard Paul Higgins, who was waiting for him in the hall.

“Paul, get my suitcase in the truck, please. I’m coming.” Zayn said and hand his suitcase to Paul.

He wrapped the painting in the red silk cloth and hug it close after Paul left and then finally left his room, gave the instructions to the servants and went to his truck that was waiting outside, pair of puppies were already on the back seat in their cages, as instructed, and were yapping excitedly, he got in the truck and started his journey towards his next destination, absolutely clueless of what was waiting for him in the Madison city.

 

 

*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*∞*


End file.
